Just a mission in between missions, right?
by rosie's chickenwing
Summary: Someone new comes to the V.A.. A girl. In the V.A. for army guys. That's mysterious, isn't it? She's got a past in 'Nam. There are quite a few things going on in her life and in Murdock's. I'm not sure where the story is going. Give it a try. Perhaps romance? Or adventure? We'll see. Not mine :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another A-team fanfiction. This is not the second part of my recent story "We shall see us again". This is just another little gem I found on my computer. Again from 2014. It is more Murdock centric. I hope you like it. Let me know. It's not complete so I'll have to work on it. Be patient. The updates will come.**

 **Chapter 1 – An average day**

It was a normal day in the V.A..

Murdock chuckled. _Normal._ He was sitting in his room and staring out of the window. He was bored. Like really bored. Like extremely very hyper bored. But what did it matter anyway?

For days he has been waiting for Face to pick him up. To get him out of this hellhole. There was no book in the entire V.A. that Murdock hadn't browsed through, no window he hadn't looked out of and no lock he hadn't picked. There was nothing to do. No company. No nothing. It was just plain boring.

Come to think of company... there weren't any new patients. Murdock knew everyone in this V.A... well if watching... no observing them counted. This was getting out of hand. He had to do something.

Murdock walked to the door and looked through the little window. No nurses near his room. Great. He took a lock pick from his pocket and opened the door. He looked to the left and to the right and saw other patients walking around. Murdock turned around and stared at his door. It had not been locked. He was getting crazy in here. For real. He put the lock picks away and walked to the door that led to the garden. Well garden was maybe the wrong word for the little green piece of land behind the V.A.. It was kinda like a little park. He went outside and walked to his favorite tree. Time to do something crazy.

Murdock sat down right in front of the tree and started talking about everything and nothing. He was talking about Face and his plans to buy a car, B.A. and his anger problem, Hannibal and his plans and about how boring it was at the V.A.. Of course he couldn't use their real names so Face was Mr. Prestonhilldowd, B.A. was well the big ugly mud-sucker, Hannibal was Ferdinand Wiggims The Third and the V.A. was the Pink-ranch-road hostel. From time to time there was a nurse walking by but Murdock didn't care. They didn't care either.

After about three and a half hours of talking to Mister Tree Murdock noticed Charleston sitting behind him. Charleston was a former First Lieutenant in Vietnam. A huge guy with short brown hair but he was carrying his heart on his sleeve. He was a little bit damaged by PTSD – a little bit compared to others around – but behind his nightmares and seizures he was a decent fellow. In the V.A. Charleston was the closest thing Murdock had to a friend. He seemed to be concentrating on his book but Murdock knew better. He got up and sat down again facing Charleston.

"How is it going, Charleston?"

"Oh, H.M. I hadn't noticed you were outside too.", Charleston lied. Murdock had noticed him quite some time ago and he hadn't moved since he sat down.

"Don't try to kid me, fella. You've been sitting here staring at the same page of your book for... let's say half an hour. What's up?"

"Not much. I don't know what to do with myself today. It's getting really boring once you've been here for a year." He said, the corners of his mouth slightly turning up.

"You've been reading my mind again. I can't believe it. One day you have to teach me how you do it.", Murdock chuckled. "You've been here a year now?"

"Well. Let's see. Today is the 12th of April 1983. I'd say yes. Today is my one year anniversary with that ugly building."

"That is a reason to celebrate." Murdock said and laid down on the ground. "How could we celebrate this remarkable event?"

"We could be pulling jokes on the staff."

"We could but they are hard to annoy so it would take very much time to plan everything. No... too time consuming."

"Okay. If you say so. I've heard they had a new chessboard in the common room. We could play a little bit of chess."

"Chess? Well, that sounds better than talking to Mister Tree even if I really appreciated his company."

Murdock and Charleston went inside and began their game of chess. Soon one game led to another until they were dragged into their rooms by the staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Someone new**

Chess soon became their daily routine. Every afternoon at five Charleston and Murdock would meet for a little bit of chess. While playing they talked and never noticed the time passing. After a week or so Charleston didn't appear for chess. Murdock was disappointed. It was fun playing chess with Charleston especially because he was a very bad loser. After every lost game he would kick over all of the remaining chess pieces and ask for a repeat performance.

Murdock decided to look for Charleston. He went outside and walked through the halls and stopped in front of Charleston's room. He knocked and opened the door. Charleston stood before a mirror and combed his hair.

"Charleston, I thought we'd play chess today?", Murdock asked leaning coolly against the door frame but grinning from ear to ear. Charleston stared at Murdock's reflection in the mirror and appeared pretty nervous.

"It's five already?", Charleston asked shocked.

"In fact, it is quarter past five.", Murdock corrected him.

"That's impossible. They'll be here in quarter of an hour.", Charleston mumbled and splashed water on his face.

"Who'll be here? What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Murdock asked, leaving the door frame and walking towards the former Lieutenant.

"You don't know? I thought Billson told everyone. There are new people coming.", Charleston answered smiling.

"What? New patients? But there are no rooms."

"There are rooms. They let Billson, Jeffricson and Miller go."

"But they have been declared insane just a month ago.", Murdock inquired a bit jealous.

"I don't know. I never liked the lot. They are the wrong kind of people. They are crazy – well... not crazy like us. I mean, we are harmless but they are different."

"I know what you mean. I've heard Billson and Miller have killed just for the joy of seeing the light fade in their victim's eyes.", Murdock murmured.

"Yes, they must have been crazy even before the war. The war turned all of us a little bit loony."

Murdock chuckled. "I suppose." He was staring out the window and looked at Charleston again. "Still, I don't understand why you dress up like this just because there are some new nutters about to come around."

"You really have no idea, have you?"

"Nope. Why?", Murdock wanted to know. He was curious by now.

"They say they bring a girl.", Charleston announced proudly. He knew before Murdock did and that was his advantage. He was dressed up like the gentleman he was and Murdock... well. He stood there in his khaki pants and bomber jacket and a "dinky donkey"-t-shirt.

"Really? Correct me if I'm wrong but this is a ward for guys, army guys. Men who served in Vietnam."

"I know. There must be something wrong with that girl. I heard they had to examine her health condition in some special way. And they couldn't do that in her former V.A.. And the doctor couldn't come to her so she comes to him."

"Ah, so you hope for a little bit of romance, Charlie?"

"I told you not to call me Charlie! And well... a lady around us won't hurt, I think. I'll be behaving like the perfect gentleman and maybe she would like to get to know me better.", Charleston started to dream. Murdock smiled.

"Really cute, Charleston. But I think you forget where we are. By the way, I never asked you your age."

"You never did."

"And?"

"And what, Murdock? I don't have time for this. I want to be one of the first people she'll see when she arrives in", Charleston stared at the clock and gasped, "five minutes. Murdock, listen. You gotta go. I have to go to the entrance and you – I don't know what you have to do. Just please let me finish."

Murdock walked back to the door frame and leaned against it again. Charleston ran after him and when he tried to walk through the door Murdock stopped him with his arm in his way. Charleston looked him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Your age?"

"Murdock!"

"Please, tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me! I won't tell anyone else."

"Sixty-three.", Charleston whispered rushedly. "Now let me go." Charleston exclaimed and fought his way past Murdock.

"Alright. Bye, old chap." Murdock called after Charleston. He chuckled and walked towards his room. Miller's room had been next to Murdock's room and he stared at the door. Murdock looked through the little window and noticed that the room was cleared out. No personal items left. There was a bed and a little cupboard.

Murdock took a step back and noticed the nurse that almost ran into his chest. She ushered him aside and opened the door to Miller's room. Murdock decided to wait in the hallway and to look out for his new neighbor.

Murdock noticed the nurses bringing a guy in a straight jacket. A mass of blond hair on his head. Murdock took a better look. Her head. So that was the girl they brought. Next to his room. Interesting. Charleston would be so jealous and he would be visiting him quite often. Murdock was sure.

The girl had mid long almost short hair and looked well built. Maybe it was just the straight jacket... She let herself be lead by the nurses and sat down on the bed in her new room. One nurse told her the basics around here. Eating times, sleeping time, therapy time and all the other times. She listened to the nurses and nodded. She didn't seem sick.

Murdock walked to her room and everyone stared at him.

"Howdy, lady. I'm Mister Ed and your neighbor. Nice meeting you ah..."

"Jo.", she said. Her voice filled with confidence. "I'm Jo Walden. As far as I knew Mister Ed was a talking horse.", she smiled up at him.

Two nurses left the room and left her, Murdock and one nurse alone.

"But I am a talking horse. Can't you see my huge nose and my legs?", Murdock asked.

Jo sighed and looked at the nurse who tried to remove the straight jacket. Murdock saw the nurse having trouble with it and tilted his head.

"D'You need help with that jacket?"

"Mister Murdock, I assure you I am fine and I'm able to remove this jacket on my own. Would you please go back to your room or outside or to the common room?"

Murdock hung his head, turned on his heals and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Someone Charleston knew**

The next day Charleston picked Murdock up for a game of chess. When they were walking towards the common room Charleston suddenly began to talk. "So the little lady is inhabiting the room right next to yours?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen her all day. And little lady indeed. I saw her yesterday she must be about thirty years old. Quite young for a psych ward and a military one after all."

"Well... You are not much older yourself."

Murdock chuckled. "That's not what I – I meant to say that she might be a little too young for _you_.", Murdock whispered.

"You thought I had a sexual interest in her?", Charleston exclaimed and Murdock tried to calm him down. "I only asked for the company of a lady and to probably get to know her. But on the other hand... if she wanted to get to know me in more than one way, I wouldn't complain."

That made Murdock laugh. Charleston was not the dream guy a woman would imagine but he wasn't ugly either. He was the ordinary guy. Some one you could picture as a neighbor or a co-worker.

They reached the common room and walked to the chessboard, when they noticed someone sitting nearby. Murdock elbowed Charleston in the ribs. "That's her.", he whispered. Charleston looked to his side. There, sitting on a chair was the girl. She was staring at the chessboard.

"No way.", Charleston responded shocked. Murdock looked looked at Charleston, his expression confused. "You don't know her?"

"Nope. Should I?", Murdock whispered back.

"You've been in the Air Force, even green berets and you don't know her?"

"No?" Now he was getting even more confused.

"That's Joanne Walden. Lieutenant Colonel. I met her 1969 in Nha Trang. What a girl.. I tell ya.", Charleston was dreaming again.

"I know her name. I met her yesterday but what about Air force?"

"She's been the first female helicopter pilot in 'Nam."

"But I thought that was -"

"Well, not officially of course. She saved an entire camp in her first year with the Army. You really don't know her?", Charleston couldn't believe it.

"No. Never heard of her."

"A shame. Really. Let's go talk to her." And Charleston was off on his way to Jo. She was sitting at a table and he sat down right next to her. Murdock followed him and sat down next to Charleston, facing Jo. Joanne was still staring at the chessboard.

"Joanne Walden, Lieutenant Colonel, Snake Eater and most infamous woman of the WAF."

"I would recognize this voice anywhere and anytime. Jeremy Peter Charleston, you old goat. I thought I'd never have the misfortune to see you again and I have told you at least a thousand times to call me Jo.", she said smiling and slowly turned to face him. They shook hands and smiled at each other like old friends. Then Jo noticed Murdock also sitting at the table. "And Mister Ed over there is your sidekick?"

"Who? Murdock? Yes we're friends. I thought you already met?"

"Yes, briefly. He just met me yesterday and has already been trying to get my clothes off." Charleston laughed at that and looked at Murdock.

"Is that true, H.M.?"

"Well, I just wanted to help. The nurse looked troubled but I see she handled it on her own.", he explained himself and took a closer look at Jo who sat there without a straightjacket. Jo smiled at him.

"And I see you're not a talking horse anymore, Captain."

Murdock frowned at this. How would she know his position in the Army? Jo noticed and answered without even being asked- "You don't know me but I know you. Captain Howling Mad Murdock, Green beret, mainly served in Da Nang. Pilot – or should I say – former pilot for the infamous A-Team. You've been quite famous back in 'Nam, Captain Murdock. No one could forget your risky way of flying."

"I didn't know I was that popular..."

"Everybody knew the A-Team, so everybody knew you."

"Enough talking about 'Nam, Jo. Tell us, what brought you here to this comfy V.A. in Los Angeles?", Charleston interrupted them.

"That's an easy one. I kinda tried to kill three burglars, because they broke into my house. I was having a nightmare and woke up with my gun in one hand. I must have shot one of them in my sleep and the other two tried to attack me. I lost against these fools, they handcuffed and kidnapped me.

Anyway, on our way to the hospital – stupid fellas, I tell you, taking me and the wounded guy to a hospital – I escaped and took a gun from them. There I stood, gun in hand in a hospital with two guys staring at me. Suddenly, a third guy appeared flashed a police ID and well... I was declared insane running amok in a hospital and my nightmares have been getting worse since that incident. They transferred me to L.A. and told me they couldn't help me in Santa Fe and now I'm here."

"Impressive. Why did they take you to the hospital anyway?", Charleston asked not understanding their actions.

"I have no idea. Why are you guys here? Gods, I feel like in a self support group. PTSD?"

"Well, yes. They don't think I could find my way back into the 'normal' society."

"Same here.", said Jo. "What about you, Captain?"

"Please, just call me Murdock. I'm just plain insane."

"Plain or plane?", Jo smiled.

"You know, just insane. Do we have to talk about this?", Murdock started fidgeting and changed the topic. "You've been staring at that chessboard over there. What's up? Do you want to play?"

"If I knew how to play, I would. I just don't understand the rules and every chess piece moving differently. I don't get it."

"It's funny, once you've understood. We'll show you.", Charleston told her and the three of them walked over to the chessboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Chess and other activities**

It really took three days until Jo fully understood the game. Her first real game of chess she played against Murdock. She lost. The next one was against Charleston. She won and when she accused him of letting her win, they had a repeat performance and she won again.

Both Murdock and Charleston were proud and Charleston was jealous because she was so good at the game. It seemed as if she could calculate every move that would follow her next one.

Every afternoon at four the three of them met and had a chess competition. Not always, of course. Sometimes they would just sit in the common room or outside and talk. They really hit it off.

Charleston would always escort Murdock and Jo to their rooms and then go to his one. It was their daily routine and they all liked it this way.

Murdock awoke from a terrible nightmare. He had dreamed that the Vietcong had captured the team and he was to rescue them on his own. He saw them being tortured and failed to rescue them. It was horrible. He sat on his bed and stared out the window. Murdock saw the moon and some stars from his window and opened it. It was a chilly night for April. He sat down in front of the window and did nothing. He was just watching the stars.

All of a sudden he smelled something. Weed. Someone was smoking weed. He supposed some of the nurses had been stealing from the supply cabinet and were having a funny night shift. It wouldn't be the first time. He was just about to close the window when he noticed the wind direction. Murdock noticed a hand holding a joint from Jo's window. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jo!", he called in a whisper. Jo held her head out of the window and looked at him.

"Hi, Murdock! Still awake? I thought it was sleepy time." She sounded very different.

"It is – Jo, what are you doing?", he asked and felt the weariness creeping back into his body.

"I'm celebrating. Come over if you want.", she offered.

Before she'd smoke herself to consciousness Murdock would stop her. He sneaked over to her room. The doors were easily opened with his lock picks and no one was in the halls. He got inside and was hit with a wave of fumes. Boy, she had already smoked a lot.

Murdock saw Jo leaning against the wall and breathing out little smoke rings. He took the joint from her and threw it out the window.

"Hey, Murdy, what's the matter?"

"When did you start smoking?"

"Ever or today?"

"Today."

"Well actually, it's already tomorrow. So, I started at midnight."

"And yesterday?", Murdock grew impatient and that rarely happened. It was half past one and he was worried about her.

"Half past eleven."

"Do you have more weed around?"

"NO, because you threw my supplies out the window.", she replied angrily.

"Calm down, Jo. What's going on? What are you celebrating?"

"Her birthday. I miss her, Murdock.", Jo was almost sobbing now.

"Whose birthday?", Murdock asked and hugged Jo to his chest.

"Julia's birthday. She died last year in February. Car accident. It wasn't even her fault. Some stupid asshole rammed her car and she died in the flames. Huge explosion, they said. I don't care about the explosion. I loved her.", Jo was sobbing no. She held onto him like there was no tomorrow. They sat down on Jo's bed.

"Your sister?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"No, Murdock. She was my girlfriend. I loved her. We had plans. We wanted to adopt a child or something. Our own little family and this asshole killed her.", she was crying now. From time to time she was weeping but the rest of the time she was silent.

Murdock was speechless. He didn't expect that. It's always horrible to lose a loved one, but one's girlfriend, one's love of their live. Wait... Her girlfriend? Did that mean Jo was gay? He had no problem with gay people, but Jo?

She was rebellious and loud and funny and different. Murdock had never before met a gay girl. Guys.. of course. In Vietnam everyone was looking for love and some guys were desperate enough to well... not that it had something to do with desperation...

Jo laid down on the bed and started crying into the sheets. Murdock didn't know what to do and stood up. He went for the door when.

"Don't... Don't go, Murdock. Stay. Please stay. Just a little while."

And Murdock turned around and laid down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around Jo and she laid her head down on his chest. Murdock was very tired again. Whether it was because of the weed or because it was so late he couldn't tell. He just wanted to rest his eyes for a minute and everything went completely black.

Murdock stretched himself and yawned. He was in heaven. He was lying in bed with a female body pressed tightly against him. He couldn't remember a time when he was as relaxed as now. It was almost too good to be true. He smelled her hair and sighed. It smelled so womanly. Like peaches in the summer. Murdock felt himself harden. When was the last time he had gotten laid? That must have been months ago...

Right next to him was this inviting warm body and he knew what he wanted to do with that morning erection. He pulled her even closer and stroked his arm along her side, sending goosebumps along her skin. He could see them on her arm. She was still sleeping. Murdock let his hand wander to her belly and she sighed.

Shit – That sigh... that voice... Jo. Fuck! Murdock rolled back immediately and promptly fell off the bed, face-first on the floor. That was what he got for his activities. He groaned as he dragged himself off the floor and towards her bathroom.

Murdock splashed water at his face and tried to calm down. Was he stoned? He had been somewhat dizzy from the fumes but hat was hours ago. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Well, maybe a little bit. He relieved himself and got back to her room. What time was it? He stared at the clock above the door. It was almost eight. He had to get back to his room. But how? The nurses were already waking up the patients.

Murdock turned around. The window. He just had to get out and back in on his room. Probably ten feet of running. Ground floor had its advantages. But the guards... He would get it done.

He looked at Jo. She was still sleeping like a rock. How did she do it. He almost squeezed her to death just minutes ago when he – never mind that. He didn't care. He had to get out of here.

He watched for guards. Luckily there were none. Murdock jumped out the window and ran to his window. It was still slightly ajar. He opened it and climbed in.

About ten seconds after he was back in his room, the door opened and a nurse came inside to wake him up. She looked at him in surprise and wished him a good morning. Then, she disappeared again and left Murdock with a smile on his face. That was a close one.

However, Murdock was lost in his thoughts. Had he just tried to hit on Jo who had just told him earlier that she was gay? And really, was she gay? Should they talk? Did she notice him earlier?

And why did it feel so good to have her lying next to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Range Rider**

Later that day Face called Murdock and told him that he'd be picking him up soon. Face told him about Daniel Running Bear and the mission. Murdock was excited as hell and promptly started looking for a new identity. After all, he needed something to annoy B.A. with. He settled on the Range Rider and started looking for masks and hats and such stuff. Around one o'clock Jo payed him a visit.

"Hey, Murdock.", she said quietly.

"Murdock is not here. I am the Range Rider, the mysterious lawman of the plains." Murdock turned around and Jo saw the mask

"Well, then Mister Range Rider, I wanted to see Murdock. Could you tell me where I could find him?"

"Wait a second. I think I saw him somewhere around here." Murdock – the Range Rider – turned away and turned back around with no mask on. "Oh, Jo. I didn't hear you coming."

"Right. Er, so Murdock. About earlier today... I would just like to thank you for being there for me and all. I didn't mean to pen up so much but I couldn't help it. Sorry for that." Jo said staring at her feet.

"No problem, honey. It's alright. That's what friends are for."

"Still, thank you very much. So I suppose you now know about the other thing that kept me in the V.A. til 1974?"

"I'm not sure what you -"

"Julia. Me being gay at that time and homosexuality having been declared a disease til '74. I hope you're okay with me being... me.", she said and looked him in the eye now.

"Oh that, well... it's a shame and but hey, not everybody is the same. Wait did you say 'at that time'?" Murdock was intrigued and stared curiously at Jo. She ruffled her hair.

"Well, the thing is that I don't believe in a clear distinction of hetero- and homosexuality. I think it depends on the person your with and not on their gender. I really loved Julia – but not because she was a girl but because she was who she was. Do you get it?", she asked carefully.

"Ah, I get it. So, you're all for free love and these hippieish things?", Murdock forming a 'V' with his pointer and middle finger.

"Somewhat..", she answered reluctantly. "but not exactly. I do believe in marriage or relationships of any kind. I think being faithful is essential for a successful relationship. I just don't believe in labels. I take things the way they come and I don't always try to put a name on everything." she watched as Murdock considered her words and nodded. Suddenly a childish expression overcame his features.

"Okay, I understood. The funny thing is that I always come up with names to put a name on everything. Look at that for example.", he pointed at the ceiling. Jo's eyes followed the motion of his finger. "Do you see that gooey slime up thing?" The ceiling was clean.

"No?"

"You don't? That's amazing.", he was astonished. "I really made it invisible to others.", Murdock mumbled to himself but turned back to talk to her again. "It's blue and looks like some kind of slime. I call it 'flobber'. However, there is no use in talking about things you can't see, is there? - Perhaps there is but the Range Rider has no time for such folly!", he exclaimed and pulled another mask over his head.

"Right, so what's up with this Range Rider business?", Jo asked happy with the sudden change of topic.

"You found out about my alter ego?", Murdock said acting shocked and pulled the mask aside again.

"Yes. It took me a while but... I know. But I can keep it secret if you want.", Jo chuckled.

"You would do that?"

"Sure. So, what do you want to do now? I'm bored."

"We could watch episodes of the Range Rider and cut out masks from cornflakes boxes.", Murdock suggested happily. Jo looked at him and tilted her head questioningly.

"Ah, sounds like a plan to me.", she finally said.

They sat down on the bed and Murdock fetched some Range Rider VCR tapes from wherever and they started watching. Around four Charleston showed up and joined them. They watched videos the entire afternoon and Murdock sent them to their rooms around seven. He told Charleston and Jo that he wouldn't be around for a week because he had to attend some 'Range Rider business'.

They walked to their rooms and stayed there for the rest of the evening.

 ***Insert episode S02E05/E06 When You Comin' Back, Range Rider?** *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The return**

The van pulled up near the V.A.. Face and Murdock got out.

"So Face, how do I get back in?", Murdock asked and looked at the conman.

"Right through the front door."

"Yeah.", Murdock said not so convinced.

"They'll be looking for you everywhere. By the way, I'm impressed you don't complain about going back."

"Well, I met someone.", Murdock admitted.

"A nurse? Murdock, you womanizer.", chortled Face.

"No, she's a patient. And not like this."

"Not yet. There is no friendship between a man and a woman where there is no sexual interest."

"With her there is. Trust me."

"If you say so." They heard the car horn go off. "Murdock, we gotta go there is a new case. I suppose we'll get you in a few days. I'll call ya."

"Sure. Bye, Facey."

"Bye, Murdock." The conman smiled and entered the van again.

Murdock walked towards the V.A. and did just what Face had told him to do. He walked in and waited for someone to get him. Someone took him to his room and left. About ten minutes later Jo came running into his room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Breathing heavily from running, she didn't notice Murdock sitting on his bed until he stood up and sneaked up on her. She gasped when he tapped her shoulder and turned around to look at him.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Honey, you might not have noticed but you are in my room. And in my room I sneak up on whoever I want.", Murdock explained. Jo suddenly reached out and hugged him.

"I missed you, Murdock.", she whispered.

"I missed you too, Jo.", he said and petted her back.

"Okay. I now realize... that did sound crazy. After all we just know each other for a week and then you have been gone for a week and here I come telling you that I missed you. I -", Jo started.

"It's alright. I missed you too. So, how have you been this week?"

"Great just peachy. Everything's okay and yeah. But what about you? Where have you been?"

"I was on a little trip. It was great. Jo, what are you doing hiding in my room, by the way?", Murdock asked suspiciously. Jo scratched her head and stared at her feet.

"Well I, I... I'm hiding from the nurses. They want to drag me to some doctor and he makes everything go woozy. I probably still am drugged. Just listen to me talking on and on and on.", Jo ranted on.

"Drugged? Why would they drug you? I thought everything was alright?"

"Everything is fine, Murdock. Stop worrying. I'm okay."

Outside the door one could hear nurses talking excitedly. Jo looked at Murdock.

"I gotta go. Play a little hide and seek with the nurses. Bye, Murdock."

"Bye.", Murdock said but Jo was already out his door.

Something was wrong with her but Murdock didn't know what it was. She was not being honest with him. Murdock sighed and opened his door. He had to go out and look for Charleston. He probably knew more.

Murdock went outside and looked for Charleston. He scanned the grounds and noticed him sitting on a bench on his own. Reading. When wsn't talking to other patients, he was reading. Murdock sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. Charleston turned his head to face him.

"Murdock, you're back. That's great news. But I've got even better news. The V.A. administrators plan to bring more women to this place. Something about better rehabilitation and getting used to other people. Ain't that great?", Charleston was excited to the bone. What was it about him and women. Had Charleston been a womanizer in his past? Murdock had to ask him. Later. There were more important things right now.

"That's really dandy, Charlie. How do you know such stuff anyway?"

"Well, I know a nurse and she knows a nurse and that nurse's cousin is the top dog somewhere. Whatever. Something's bothering you. I can see that. What's up? Bad excursion last week?"

"No. Everything went fine." Murdock noticed Charleston's curious look. "You know I can't tell. It's a secret. No one can know.", he explained.

"Yeah sure.", Charleston sounded disappointed.

"So, what's up with Jo?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? She started cutting herself. She found a razor blade somewhere. The nurses found her in her room in a small pool of blood. Jo attempted to kill herself. Now she gets special treatment. Incredible, isn't it? She seems so sane at day and at night she goes wild."

"But why would she do that? I mean the cutting..." Murdock was shocked. He couldn't believe that. He hadn't noticed any cuts when he saw her just half an hour ago. She had been wearing a long sleeved shirt. He couldn't have noticed.

"She is having horrible nightmares. Two nights ago I woke up to her screaming. I am two hallways away from her room but I heard her. She's got it really bad. I noticed Jo trying to avoid sleep. She was sitting in the common room til the nurses practically carried her to her room. She wouldn't take no sleeping pills..."

Murdock decided that he should talk to Jo. Soon.

 **Now how about some feedback? Do you like the story? Where should I go with this? Is there anything that puts you off? Please review. It helps with my motivation to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- not so alright**

Jo was not in the common room nor was she outside. Murdock walked too her room and spied through the window in her door. She was lying on her bed. On the blanket. Something was wrong. Again.

He slowly opened the door and sat down on the bed next to Jo. She just noticed him when she felt the mattress shifting. She turned to face him. She was crying. Or had been crying. She stopped when she noticed Murdock.

"Well, I guess you're not so alright.", Murdock said and opened his arms.

"No nothing's alright.", Jo sobbed and accepted his invitation. He took her in his arms and they sat like that for about ten minutes.

"What's going on?", he whispered

"I had a breakdown when you were gone. I got a letter from my parent's lawyer. They died in a shooting. They had my little sister with them. She got some scratches but is alright. She's an orphan now.", Jo sobbed again. "My nightmares are getting worse and worse. I have awful flashbacks at daytime and horrible nightmares at night. I can't handle it anymore."

"I heard you started cutting yourself?"

"It helps. I feel more at ease. Peaceful.", Jo chuckled. "It takes the pain away from my brain. My body can handle it and if it can't what does it matter anyway?" Jo pushed a hand through her hair. Murdock looked at her.

"Jo, it matters to me."

"Oh come on, you barely know me. You know nothing.", she interrupted him.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love and what it's like to return from war. Jo, don't think no one cares. I care for you. I know it's crazy but I really like you even though I barely know you. I don't care about that. And I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Murdock, I sometimes think you don't belong here. I mean, look at you. You're basically sane."

"I have nightmares and flashbacks too. I just am used to them and they get less. Plus, I have friends. Friends can help you to get over something. Now, we'll play a game. I ask you a question. You answer and then I answer. Then you ask a question."

Jo stared at him and frowned.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I want to get to know you. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. Murdock, I really don't know why -"

"Mine's blue. Now it's your turn."

Jo hesitated.

"Come on. Let's play.", Murdock encouraged her.

They started with easy questions like favorite food, favorite pet, most hated food, strangest animal in their mind and in what outfit a grizzly bear would look the most ridiculous. Outside of the room it got more and more quiet. People returned to their rooms and it got dark in L.A.. The nurses seemed to have forgotten the night check on their floor. There was no one coming to check on them. Maybe they just left them alone. Who knows?

"So, why did you join the army?"

"I wanted to fly. I wanted to show everyone that women could also prove themselves in war situations. Not just as nurse. I mean nurses are important and all that but you know what I mean. Oh, flying was awesome but who am I telling this. What about you?"

"My mother died when I was very young and I don't even want to know who my father was – he left her when he found out she was pregnant. I barely remember my mother, I only heard the stories my grandma used to tell me. I grew up at her house. So, when I was about fourteen she took me to this airfield. A really small one. They had about ten birds. I got into one of the bigger ones and the pilot took me on a little tour. When we were up in the air he let me take over the yoke. I was sweating all over. But as I was controlling this babe I knew that this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life."

"That's cute but that's not the way you joined the army, is it?"

"Wait. I'll come to this in a second. Everyday after school I went to the airfield and helped them repairing the birds and sometimes I flew with the pilots. Soon everyone there knew me. At fifteen I started aerobatics. I was pretty good. In fact, I was that good that nobody wanted to fly with me. They said my flying style was too risky. Anyway, three years later I heard that the army was looking for pilots. They were talking choppers. And I immediately signed in. At eighteen. My grandma was mad. Boy, I tell you. She was really angry but I had already signed in. Nothing to change. I packed my things and left home."

"Wow. That's a story worth telling.", Jo smiled.

"After basic and chopper training and some flying for the Thunderbirds, they sent me right off to 'Nam. They assigned me to a group of green berets. They called themselves the A-Team and I became their pilot."

"I remember the A-Team. A crazy team with a leader who always happened to be on the jazz when I met him."

"You know Hannibal?", Murdock asked surprised.

"I met him in Da Nang once and twice in Fort Bragg. I also met his right hand, if I remember correctly, Lieutenant Peck. This guy was trying to hit on me at some bar in Da Nang. He ended up paying my drinks for the whole evening. But that's all he did. I however introduced him to some nurse I met a few days ago and who was also on vacation."

"Wait. You know Face and the Colonel?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't get it on with Face?", Murdock was shocked. They knew her? How could they not tell him about a girl in the Air force.

"He's not bad on the eyes but really not my type.", Jo chuckled.

"Oh, I forget about... you know...", Murdock remembered her girlfriend.

"Julia.", Jo finished his sentence. Her eyes got the same glow that Face' eyes had when he was talking about Leslie. Murdock was mesmerized by that. He also wanted someone that made his eyes glow like that.

"Tell me about her. Did you meet her in 'Nam?"

"Yes, she was a nurse. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and you could get lost in them. She had long hair, so soft auburn curls. And she smelled like a very sweet flower.

I was on a rescue mission and got shot. Some guy in the back of the plane hadn't put on the safety catch. Shot me right in the bicep."

Murdock listened carefully. He had a feeling Jo didn't open up easily but he got her to and it cheered her as well as him up.

"So, I landed in the camp and went to the health facility. I knew someone there and they took me right into treatment. I was waiting in some room and then the door opened. I saw this beautiful woman coming in and she didn't even notice me. It turned out that the guy I knew sent me to wait in the changing room.

The girl was just taking off her white coat when I awoke from my haze. I shook my head and coughed. She turned around and covered herself. She really didn't expect me. I was still in camouflage and all. She thought I was a guy. Then I heard her say with that beautiful voice: 'Mister, I'm sorry but this is the ladies changing room and no treatment room.'

I told her that I already noticed that and that I was sorry. She then noticed that I was no man and saw the blood on my arm. She pulled her white coat on again and treated me.

The next three weeks her and flying was all I was thinking of. I always brought the men in my chopper to the hospital by myself just to see her. She wouldn't notice me at all. I didn't care. I just wanted to see her. I spent my leisure time either helping out in the hospital or sleeping in the hospital. I helped them where I could. Finally she noticed me. She told me her name and I told her my name. I got her coffee everyday and I suppose you knew how hard it was to get good coffee in 'Nam.

In the common room in the hospital we had breakfast one day and I brought her the coffee and told her about my last mission. We did that everyday. Sitting there and just talking. She was listening so intentionally I couldn't resist and kissed her. She didn't respond... at first. Then she slapped me right across the face. I didn't see her for four weeks after that.

I was transferred to Nha Trang. I missed her. I was on a three day leave and flew some guys to Da Nang. Charleston was one of them. He needed medical treatment. He was badly wounded and they could do nothing for him in Nha Trang. I had nothing to do and agreed to fly them over. I brought him to the hospital and brought him to Julia. She wasn't happy to see me and got mad. Then she noticed Charleston and took care of him. When he was better and she found out about me flying them she wasn't mad anymore.

We agreed to meet behind the hospital and I tried to kiss her again. This time she did respond.", Jo smiled contently. "Gods, I loved her so much... Did you ever really love someone, Murdock?"

"Of course I have loved before but not like that. There was a girlfriend at school and one nurse in 'Nam. Then there were one or two girls after the war but nothing too serious."

"You'll find someone. I'm sure."

there was silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Then Jo spoke up again.

"Now I have a question. You still work with your team, don't you? I've heard the nurses talking about you being gone _again_."

"Yeah, about that..."

"I told you about Julia come on now."

"Alright. I sometimes help them out. If they need a pilot. I couldn't imagine myself without these guys."

"You, Colonel Smith, Lieutenant Peck and... there was a third guy, right?"

"Yes, the big ugly mud-sucker. Sergent B.A. Baracus."

"I've heard about him too but never met him. I've heard about him being disrespectful towards certain Majors.", Jo smirked.

Murdock chuckled.

"That's him."

"So, where have you really been last week?"

And Murdock told her about their last mission and other missions and the team. They talked throughout the whole night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – call you maybe**

Murdock and Jo now spent whole days with each other. They got to know each other and learned to trust the other. Jo was happy with Murdock being her friend and Murdock wasn't bored anymore.

Both of them together were soon feared by the staff for the pranks they'd sometimes pull on them. They started a food battle in the cafeteria, they talked to the staff about patients climbing out the windows and flying away and so on. They had fun and of course they continued their chess battles against Charleston. Charleston somewhat retreated from them. He began to talk to the other new patients and soon everyone knew him. Charleston was a little bit like Face. He always knew things and if he really tried he could get you anything you wanted.

Apropos Face, he called about four days later. Murdock and Jo were in Murdock's room playing go fish when the phone rang.

"Here is the representative of the national golf ball liberation front. How can I help you?"

"Murdock, I'm gonna get you out today.", Face told him.

"Today already? Okay. How?", Murdock was worried about Jo. The last time he'd been away she started cutting herself and only he made her stop.

"I'll come up with something. I'll be some doctor from San Diego or something."

"Alright. When will you be here?"

"In about two hours. Murdock, I gotta hang up. See you."

"Yeah... right."

Murdock didn't sound too happy, Jo noticed. She supposed it had something to do with her. Jo put the cards down and stood up from his bed.

"I suppose you've gotta go."

"Yeah.", Murdock said not looking at her.

"I'll be alright.", she tried to reassure him.

Murdock looked at her.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. What should happen anyway? I'll wait for you, I'll probably play some jokes on the nurses.", she tried to joke but her eyes gave her sadness away.

"Could you please take care of Billy? I want him to be with you."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Yeah. If anything happens and I'll be gone longer than I suspect – which will be about a week at most- I'll call the ward and ask for you."

"But only if I get one to reach you too."

"Sure. I'll give you the number from the van."

"Great.", she whispered and wrote her number on some little sheet. Murdock did the same. "I'll better be going now. Don't wanna stand in the way when you get picked up.", she smiled sadly. Murdock hugged her.

"I'll call you. And please just call that number if there's an emergency."

"I will. Bye."

They hugged again and she left.

 **A little more than two hours later...**

"Face, I can't believe that worked. You playing doctor always seems to work. What exactly have you been telling the nurse about my sinuses?"

"That's a secret, Murdock, and you know it."

"So, Faceguy, where is the van?"

"It's not around."

"But how are we gonna?"

Face pulled some car keys out of his pocket. A Corvette sign hanging on the key ring. He pointed at the white-red Corvette and Murdock grinned.

"Can I drive? Please, let me drive. Please...", Murdock started rambling and jumping up and down on the spot.

"No, Murdock. I just bought it today and it's very sensible."

"But I'll drive later on, okay?"

"I think someday I might let you drive a mile or two."

"Great."

They entered the Corvette and were off to Tarzana.

 *** Insert episode S02E07 – The Taxicab Wars ***

B.A. stopped Murdock - no, Socki – talking through the Corvette window. When they got back to the van the phone was ringing. B.A. turned angrily towards Face. Face raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"I didn't give the number away. I promise.", he tried to calm him down.

B.A. growled and looked at Hannibal.

"Me neither."

B.A. was looking for Murdock but he already sprinted inside the van and was dialing a number. B.A. was about to start scolding when Hannibal stopped him. He had noticed Murdock's worried expression.

Face stared at Murdock in confusion. Who would be calling Murdock on a mission? And who would be so important to Murdock that he'd give the van number away? Now something clicked in Face' brain. Murdock's girlfriend, probably. He smiled to himself.

Murdock finally hung up and slumped down in his seat. He looked shattered.

Everyone got inside the van. Face sat down and looked at Murdock.

"Murdock what's up? Was that your girlfriend?", Face asked with a sly smile.

Amy heard the question and looked at Murdock in amazement.

"Murdock, I didn't know you had a girlfriend.", she exclaimed. Hannibal looked at them.

"She is not my girlfriend. We are just friends and she is in trouble.", Murdock clarified.

"Why? What happened?", Face wondered.

"Some guys kidnapped her little sister. They are blackmailing her. She doesn't know what they want and she's crying. She has been crying for days. She should have called earlier.", Murdock muttered the last bit to himself.

"You know what? I'm going to bring you back to the V.A. and we are going to talk to her, alright?"

"We'll do that?"

"Sure. Let's get the Corvette now."

Murdock and Face got off the van and got into the Corvette. They drove straight to the V.A. without a break.

 **Now, my dear guest reviewer and all the other diligent readers who are just too shy to write their own review (right?),**

 **something is about to happen. The title isn't there for nothing. Is there a mission on it's way?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews :D They make my day. Now, on with the story. I know it's a short chapter but I'll upload more shortly.**

 **Chapter 9 – group session**

Face and Murdock were inside the V.A.. Face posed as a doctor again and said he would have a group session with Jo and Murdock. The nurses believed him after a bit of convincing and allowed it.

"We are talking about Joanne Walden here?", Face asked after one of the nurses handed him her file.

"Right, she said you knew her.", Murdock answered. Why did Face sound so surprised?

"I sure know her. You remember Betty? That beautiful nurse in Da Nang. She introduced me to her."

"She told me. I know. Wait a second, muchacho! Betty? The one you almost made a marriage proposal to?"

"Yeah. That one.", Face said and smiled as he remembered his nurse.

They reached Jo's room and went inside. Jo was lying on the floor. Murdock tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Jo stood up and hugged him.

"Why is it that you always seem to sob when I return, honey?", Murdock asked as he came to hug her.

She didn't answer. Jo wiped her tears away and noticed Face standing there watching them.

"Lieutenant Templeton Peck. Long time no see.", she tried to smile.

"Nice to see you again.", Face said and hugged her too.

"So, not that I mind but why are _you_ here?"

"Murdock told us that you had a problem and I decided to come along and listen to you."

"Us? Who is that?"

"Well, the team. Murdock surely told you about the team, didn't he?"

"Yes, I know about you guys. Okay, I'll tell you what know." Jo tried to compose herself. "Well, there is this Dexter guy in my hometown. He pretends to be the sheriff but everyone knows he isn't. He killed that guy when he moved to my town. He tries to buy every piece of land but I don't know why. If you don't sell, he hurts you... or even kills you, like my parents... I suppose. The property now belongs to me because of my parent's will. Now this guy tries to blackmail me into selling it by kidnapping my sister."

"Sounds like some dirty business to me. Where did you say was your home town, again?", Face asked.

"In Maryland. A small town with a bay."

"Maryland... That sure is not as close as I thought... and how old is your sister?"

"Eighteen. Her birthday was last month. She is living at home. On this piece of land that belongs to me now. I don't even know what it looks like there now. I haven't been at home for as long as I have been in V.A.s.", she whined. Murdock was about to console her when she added: "Oh, Alone. She is living there on her own now, since our parents died. No, she was living there before she was kidnapped. What is going on in my life right now? Why is this happening?"

Murdock wrapped Jo in a bear hug. Face watched them and took some notes.

"I'll see what I can do.", Face said finally.

"What does that mean?", Jo asked. Her eyes red and the tear tracks still visible.

"That means that I will ask Hannibal what he thinks about this. I will do some research and then we will let you know what we'll do."

"You guys would help me? That's great. I can pay you. My parents were fish dealers with their own little fishing boats. I inherited a small fortune when they... passed away."

"As I said. I'll talk to Hannibal.", Face said and glanced at his wristwatch. "Just one more thing. I hope you don't mind me asking this but why would your parents leave all their belongings to you? Don't get me wrong but you have been living in V.A.s for more than a decade."

"They never believed that I was insane or anything. However, I thought differently. I can't live with the nightmares and flashbacks. My parents thought those were just bad dreams. But I am no sole heir. They left many things to Alex. That's my sister's name by the way. I'll write you a list of all the information I know and I'll send it to you. I guess Murdock knows a safe pigeon hole somewhere."

The man in question nodded and smiled at the small joke. Face looked at the two of them wrapped around each other for comfort and glanced at his watch again.

"I really have to go now. Bye."

He waved goodbye and went away. Murdock looked at Jo.

"You didn't cut yourself again, did you?", he wanted to know.

"No, I thought about it but you told me not to."

"Good. That's something. So... I'm sure the team's gonna help you. Maryland is on the East Coast. Do you know what that means?"

"I suppose we gotta fly."

"Ye-es.", Murdock grinned.

"I don't see why you are so happy. Neither you nor I are allowed to fly. We are nuts."

"We are not allowed? Are you kidding? A bunch of fugitives is going to help you and you worry about your flying license? Now that's really cute."

Jo didn't know what to answer and just punched Murdock against his arm. As she couldn't do anything from the V.A. she decided that a suppression of the current developments in her life might just be best for her. She looked at Murdock. He would manage to distract her. She was sure of that.

Perhaps Charleston could help too.


End file.
